


Sk8ter Boi

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired by Music, M/M, One-Sided Allura/Lance (Voltron), Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Allura gets a call from a friend about someone from the past. Will love resurface, and is it both ways?It's just some Klance fluff with Allura angst. Do with it what you want.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sk8ter Boi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne. 
> 
> It's a really great song listen to it

“ALLURA! GIRL DID YOU SEE WHO WAS ON TV?!?!”

Allura did in fact see who was on tv. She was feeding her daughter, Romelle, in her living room when she got bored and turned on the tv. She almost dropped the food she was holding. There on the big screen was a boy she used to know. He was jamming his guitar right there on MTV, with three other people she didn’t know, or at least didn't remember. She knows boy from her school years. She recalls the memory like they were both still in high school.

...

She had just gotten back from school and was heading to ballet practice when she was met by an unexpected visitor. He was about five foot nine and had nice tan skin. Although, he didn’t have the nicest clothes. Compared to Alluras nice pink shirt, wrinkless blue skinny jeans, and black converse, his baggy navy green jeans,Nirvana shirt, and skateboard looked like a trash can threw up on him. He smirked at her and gave her his signature finger guns.

“Hey girl, the names Lance. I couldn’t help but notice your beautiful makeup. I was wondering if you could give me some tips some time, perhaps the night of the dance? Say eight-ish?” Rolling her eyes, the girl in question kept walking away. She was going to be late after all.

“If you’re trying to ask me out to the dance, then no. I’m already going with my friends.” After that day, he kept coming back. They grew close and she had to admit, she was starting to grow feelings. The only reason she didn’t act on it was her friend, Lotor. When she told him these feelings he said, and she could recall it still to this day, “That loser? He’s such a lover boy, he’ll probably leave you for someone stupid, like Keith for instance. The skater boy and emo compliment each other very well.”

It was such a stupid move. She took his advice to heart and started to ignore Lance. She would glare at him whenever he would talk or even glance in her direction. She remembers that dejected look he had when she told him to leave her alone. To stay away because he was ruining her reputation. She was such an idiot, but here she was sitting on the couch, feeding a child, feeling this wave of emotion and… _ love _ come back to her. 

“Lo, I just saw it. Tell me you have tickets to the concert right?” It didn’t matter if it was tonight. She could get a babysitter for Romelle. She needed to find Lance and confess her feelings  _ right. _

“Girl you know I do. I’ll meet you there.”

  
  
  
  


The night of the concert Allura was worried. What if he didn’t like her anymore? What if he turned her away? She was standing in the crowd when Lotor left for food, and the concert started. The lights turned on and everyone started to scream. First, there was Lance. He was standing up there to the left of the stage, slamming his guitar to start the song. In way back there looked like a small person, they were pounding the drums like no tomorrow, their green drum set catching Alluras eyes. To the right of the stage there was a tall man with a yellow bass, his headband already slick with sweat. But the dude standing in front of all of them was the star of the show; his long black hair was down and he wore a red tank top with a black sweatshirt tied around his waist. With a gasp Allura recognized everyone at once. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and… Keith. She couldn’t believe that he was in a band with her Lance- wait. Not her Lance. Yet. She was so focused on each person that she didn’t realize that Keith had started singing a while ago. He was walking down the aisle, no, strutting down it. She tried to focus on the lyrics.

“ _ Sorry Girl but you missed out, well tough luck that boys mine now! We are more than just good friends,”  _ he crossed his fingers to show that they were close, “ _ This is where the story ends. To bad that you couldn’t see, see the man that boy could be. There is more that meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside.”  _ At that moment. Allura shuddered when Keith looked down and met her eyes. Yeah, he definitely recognized her. Walking to crouch in front of her, he started to sing again, his eyes twinkling with mischievousness. “ _ He’s just a boy, and I’m just a boy. Can I make it anymore obvious. We are in love, haven’t you heard? How we rock each others world!” _ With that note he jumped up and started to bounce around singing, but the woman decided that she heard enough. She raced to her car and started to drive home early. Allura listened to the song on repeat in the car and came to a stunning revelation.

The song was about her. But what next was also surprising… Lotor was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'll update Hearthrob soon I swear. I just need to get inspiration to write it some more. Sorry!


End file.
